A Hybrid Holiday!
A Hybrid Holiday A Hybrid Holiday is a little fan fiction short story, where my friends and I sing Yuletide Carols! Happy Holidays from us hybrids! P. S. Here's a little gift...You can make suggestions of songs as well in the comments, and I'll put them up, where you can use your character and type it up. You can even sing it in real life if you want. Merry Christmas Songs * Riverbed-Santa Claus is Coming to Town * Hurricane & Sylvia-Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree(Sylvia sings most of it.) * Sprout-O Tannebaum(O Christmas Tree) * Voodoo & Nosferatu-It's a Marshmallow World in the Winter * Aquamarine-It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas * Abyss & Fuse-Jingle Bells * All-It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year * November (DragonSage1331)-Amazing Grace Voodoo & Nosferatu: It's A Marshmallow World In The Winter Thank you to Darlene Love(My personal favorite when it comes to singing this song.) and Carl Sigman(The man who wrote it.) Nosferatu and his twin sister, Voodoo, were inside, looking out at the snow. "Oh boy, do I love snow!" Nosferatu said excitedly. "I don't get snow. It's all cold and powdery." Voodoo said in disgust. "I for one think it's great!" Nosferatu argued. "How can you?" she asked. "Cause it reminds me of my favorite thing in the world..... candy!" Nosferatu explained. He suddenly burst into song: "It's a marshmallow world in the winter, when the snow comes to cover the ground. It's the time for play, it's a whipped cream day, I wait for it all year round! Those are marshmallow clouds being friendly, in the arms of the evergreen trees. And the Sun is red, like a pumpkin head, it shines so your nose won't freeze! The world is your snowball, see how it grows, that's how it goes, whenever it snows. The world is your snowball, just for a song, get out and roll it along! It's a yum-yummy world made for sweethearts, take a walk with your favorite boy or girl. It's a sugar date, what if spring is late? In winter it's a marshmallow world! It's a sugar date, but if spring is late, in winter it's a marshmallow world!" Both happy, they both ran out into the cold for a snowball fight. The End. Sprout: O Tannebaum(O Christmas Tree) Sprout was helping his friends set up the Christmas tree outside their house. When everyone went inside for the night, Sprout stayed behind. "Why don't you come in? It's cold out here." Aquamarine said in a soft tone. "I want to stay out here and look at the tree some more." Sprout answered in his cute little voice. "Alright, here's a blanket. If you don't come inside when you get tired, I'll come out and get you." Aqua said as she walked back into the house. Snuggled up warmly in his blanket, Sprout looked up at the enormous evergreen. It was a tree in it's prime, decorated with glistening lights, verglace icicles, lace and tinsel, ornaments galore, and topped with a dazzling glowing star. Sprout began to sing: "O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree! Why are thy leaves so verdant! O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, How are thy leaves so verdant! Not only in the summertime, But even in winter is thy prime. O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, How are thy leaves so verdant! O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, Much pleasure doth thou bring to me! O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, Much pleasure doth thou bring to me! For every year the Christmas Tree, Brings to us all both joy and glee. O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, Much pleasure doth thou bring to me! O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, Thy candles shine out brightly! O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, Thy candles shine out brightly! Each bough doth hold its tiny light, That makes each toy to sparkle bright. O Christmas, O Christmas Tree, Thy candles shine out brightly! Tired from singing, Sprout cuddled in his blanket. With a big yawn, he drifted of into sleep. Aqua came back outside and carried him in. Over her should, just as he fell asleep, he saw the lights from the candles flicker a little brighter. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)